Illicit Commitment
by ladyasile
Summary: In a place where even stating your birth name is not allowed, two people find love. Yaoi. HxK.


**Illicit Commitment**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I hope I at least own the plot.

Warnings: BL, AU, cursing, some yaoi smut, and BAD writing.

* * *

Just as he had reached the entrance the ringing of the bell had ceased. It had been the final bell, meaning that no one would be walking in the hallways aside from the monitors. The building had a striking architecture from the outside. It had been designed by one of the most prestigious draftsmen of the century. Although it had at first been designed as a concert hall, it hadn't lost any value or beauty with the construction inward.

The one flaw, as he saw it, was the lack of windows. Not a single one was visible to him. The scenery outside was magnificent, which made him wonder why they had chosen not to have any screens to the outside. Looking behind him, he noticed the colors of the leaves. Each leaf held a different color and hue, which meant that they would fall soon and create a spectrum.

Hoisting up his faded forest green book bag, he reached up and touched the door's knob. After giving himself a private word, he turned the knob and entered. Upon entering, he first become aware of how bright lights were inside. As soon as he regained his sight back, he looked around for a sign that would tell him where to go.

Looking upwards, his eyes caught sight of a camera. At the moment it was fixated him. 'The rumors were true,' he thought with a smile. Trying not to look at the camera, he composed himself and went back to searching. The wall to his left held a map for visitors to look at. According to it, he found himself two hallways away from getting the main office.

Before he was able to turn and walk toward the office, he became aware of footsteps closing in on him. Turning to look, he took notice of a auburn-haired man dressed in a russet robe that covered his feet. Around the middle of the robe was a mauve band, which appeared to be what adjusted the robe around the middle. The man's neck wasn't even visible; it was covered, as his feet were. The long sleeves seemed to be long too, but unlike the length of the robe, they allowed for the wrists to be visible. On the man's hands and wrists were russet gloves. The sole thing that seemed to be out of place was piece of metal on his index finger on his left hand. It had a glint to it.

"Kagami," the man said. Expecting to see someone behind him, he turned, but found no one behind him. Just as he was about speak to the man, he was interrupted by the man's voice. "I am aware that it is not your name, at least not outside of this building. However, it is not allowed for anyone other than the Head Teacher to know your true name. It was he who placed this name on you." Coming nearer to him, the auburn-haired man bowed to him. "My name here is Hara. Since you now have a name here, it means that you have been hired. Welcome to the School. Follow me to your room, if you will."

At the risk of being left behind, he followed the man known as Hara. As he followed Hara, he became aware of all the stairs and steps they had taken. Each hall was the same as the one before and after it. The single one that looked out of place had been the wall with the map on it. It took several minutes to reach his room, but along the way he had managed to memorize his way there. "As you can see, your room has all the necessities you will ever need. There are toilets and baths all located on this floor. All of the faculty must share them, it's a rule. You will find plenty of more rules, which require memorization and obedience on your desk. Your schedule should arrive here shortly. If you have any questions or are in need of assistance, let me know and I will try to help." With another bow, Hara left him, closing the door on his way out.

With a sigh, he sat on his bed. It wasn't much of a bed either. The mattress seemed to touch the floor, until he looked beneath it and noticed it wasn't. The sheets were white, as was everything else in the room with the exception of the navy blue chairs and desk across his bed. Although there appeared to be plenty of space in the room, there wasn't. It had all be arranged so that there would be space enough for him to walk four to six steps, depending on the direction.

On top of the wooden navy blue desk sat a hefty book, which he assumed to be the set of rules. A couple of pens, leather-bound notebooks, and loose sheets of paper were also included. There was no closet in the room, just an area that had a white shelf and hooks underneath it. The hooks held eight robes, one in each hook, all the same color and design as Hara's. The shelf above it held towels and a box, in which he guessed his personal items could be placed.

Removing his book bag, he walked up to the desk and picked up the rule book. "It's massive," he pointed out to himself. After clearing his throat, he began to read. Some of the rules made sense, but others were rules unlike what he had encountered before. "How odd. You can't tell anyone your real name here? Or allow anyone else to see any skin aside from your face? And hair must be kept short?" After reading the rule regarding hair, he began to stroke his mane. It had just gotten to the length that he had wanted, but if the rule said it wasn't allow then he had no choice but to cut it off.

Almost glaring at the book, he removed his clothing. If he had to cut his hair off, he would do it without getting any hair on his own clothes, he decided. When he walked to reach one of the robes, the door opened. "Kagami, I've brought your schedule. As you will soon see…" The man's voice came to halt. _Kagami_ didn't need to guess why. It had been in the rules, after all. No skin was allowed to be seen, nor were other teachers allow to set their eyes upon each other's bodies.

Placing the robe on his body, Kagami turned to face the man. "Pardon me. I should have locked the door before removing any of my clothes." Like Hara done, he bowed to the man. As he brought himself up, he was able to get a good look at the man. Unlike Hara, this man had untidy ink black hair. His face seemed less polite than Hara's as well. The robe fit him well, but it was more constricted around his chest and arms than anywhere else on his body.

Rather than acknowledging what had happened, the man went on with what he had been saying. "Your class will begin tomorrow morning. It will be before dawn. If any of your students are late, you are expected to send them to the Head Teacher's office, unless they have note from the doctor. You will have to skip the morning meal in order to arrange your lessons--"

"Actually, I've done that already. It was a requirement that I read on the application when I applied. It was stamped with the Head Teacher's seal, so I assume that means that it's fine with him," Kagami explained. "Oh, and I apologize for interrupting you…"

It was clear from the glare that he was receiving that the man hadn't accepted his apology, nor the invitation for an introduction. "Take your schedule and get your things in order," the man said in what sounded like a hiss. Kagami nodded and reached to grab the sheet. The raven-haired man seized his wrist and brought him closer to him. "Get your robes fitted, hair cut, and mouth closed."

Sensing the challenge, Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for the suggestions," he said in a calm voice. "However, I can't shut my mouth. I do have a class to teach, don't I?"

The man's eyes narrowed and a smirk grew from his thin lips. "The doors here never lock." He released his wrist and exited the room, closing the door with a slam.

Remembering what the man had said, his eyes lingered on the door's knob. There wasn't a button or switch on it so he could lock it. It appeared amusing to some extent. Without much thought to it, he pulled a chair and placed it against the door, hoping it would prevent further visitors from entering for a moment. When he was satisfied with it, he walked to the desk and picked up a pair of scissors that he had brought with himself.

Before he had arrived there, he had been told by a representative to pack what he could into a small suitcase. And now that he was inside the school, he knew why. Everything was dictated, which didn't seem to bother Hara or the other man. Aside from the pair of scissors, he had brought some of his clothes, a few personal items, and a small digital camera.

According to the rules, the camera wasn't allowed unless he was teaching a photography class or was a student attending one. Since he was neither, he wouldn't need to use it. Resuming with what he had been doing, he took the scissors and set them aside. He brought his book bag closer to him and began to look for a hair comb. Once he had found it, he began to straighten his hair.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered as he began to finish his combing. There was no mirror in the room, so it made it that much harder to try to cut his own hair. Grabbing the scissors, he readied himself for the first cut. Just as the scissors were about to close, he froze.

Placing the scissors down, he closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't," he muttered. With a loud sigh, he sat on the bed. "This is beyond unreasonable for me. Cutting my hair shouldn't be that much trouble, especially since I have this job that's considered to be an honor. How on earth does hair compare with that?"

His eyes drifted to the desk. They remained fixated for a long moment, until he could no longer bear it. "Perhaps I could just…" The rest of his idea went unsaid as he rummaged through his book bag, looking for what he though might help. Several seconds later, he pulled out a hair ribbon. It was silk, which was a fine piece to have for being a schoolteacher. In a swift move, he snatched the scissors and cut the silk ribbon into two even pieces. After tucking the scissors away in the bag, he tucked most of his hair behind his ears and tied the first piece of ribbon. Moving with fine dexterity, his fingers managed to arrange his hair into a long plait, tying the last piece of silk at the end of it.

Right after he had finished, he pushed the tied hair underneath his robe. He adjusted the robe so the long hair wouldn't be visible, nor would any flesh aside from his face. It took him some time to perfect, but he didn't complain about it. Keeping all of his hair was a fair trade for a couple of minutes of fumbling with the robe.

"Now to clean up the mess I made," he said, looking at all of his belongings that he had gotten out of his bag. With a slight shrug, he began picking them all up and organizing them until he was done. Soon after he had finished, he became aware that he didn't have anything else to do for the day.

He looked at his schedule once more. There were still some hours left before the afternoon meal, he noticed. It gave him plenty of time to do whatever he needed to get done. "Although, I don't have anything to do," he groaned with a frown on his face. "I wonder if I am allowed to tour the school? It shouldn't be against the rules." Rather than leaving it for chance, he looked through the book of rules.

On average, he could always finish whatever book he picked up. However, a book of rules was another thing. He didn't make it to the end, nor did he find a rule against touring the school, before placing the book back to where it had been. "I am new to this place…" he mumbled, as if trying to convince someone else that he was allowed to do what he wanted.

Opening the door, he poked his head out, searching for anyone who might be around. "Not a soul," he whispered and stepped out. Trying to look as innocent as possible, he began to walk in a random direction. Looking at hallway after hallway, he whispered, "I was hoping to see color, but I don't think that's something that's allowed here, aside from the robes."

"In a way, you're right, Kagami." Kagami turned around. Hara was behind him, holding a stack of papers in his hands. "Are you looking around then? It's a rather large school, but I suppose that's obvious from looking at the building from the outside. It seems smaller now that I've three years here." There was a clear look of remembrance in the auburn-haired man's eyes. "I apologize for that. You should continue with your tour, Kagami, it will be helpful." With a bow, Hara left him.

"Three years?" he asked. "A rather long period of time." Inhaling a breath, he resumed his tour. After eight hallways of white walls, he at last came to a wall with a window. Remembering what he had seen from the outside, he thought it weird and wonderful. Strange because he had come to believe that there were no windows. And wonderful because it offered a great view.

However, as he looked out the window something seemed wrong. There were trees and a small pond, with benches around it. Different types of flowers surrounded the small courtyard. He was certain there were many things wrong, but at the moment he couldn't spot any. The scene captivated him. Before he knew it, he placed his forehead against the glass, as if trying to see the scene clearer.

As he was looking at the courtyard, he felt like he was being pulled toward it. A rush of soft music ensnared his ears, like a siren's call. The need to feel the air on his skin was similar to a sensation that he had felt long ago, before he knew his body's functions. Just as he was about to fall victim to it, a voice pulled him out.

"Kagami!"

Removing his forehead from the glass, he turned to his left, where the voice had come from. "Yes?" he asked, trying not to sound as if he had done anything wrong. To his left stood the man who had handed him his schedule, the one with the unkind face.

There was a look on his face, one that told him that he would get into trouble if he didn't try his best to get along with the man. "Hara's wrong about you," he whispered, not looking at him. Kagami didn't know how to handle the comment, so he kept quiet. "You're disobeying one of the rules, Kagami. No flesh must be shown."

"I'm not showing any flesh…" Once again, he left an invitation for the man to introduce himself. However, the sight of his hands ruined his chances of hearing the man's name. There was flesh there. His skin was visible because he had forgotten to put on his gloves.

The man noticed his reaction. "You will be in trouble if a student or a teacher sees you like this," he said, almost smirking. Kagami knew why. The man was a teacher, meaning that he could turn him in for not following a most basic rule. "I needn't bother with you. After all, you did receive the same rule book we all did. Someone as highly recommended as you must have finished it by now. If you think these rules are trivial, then you shouldn't be here. Go back and fix the problem." Without another word, the raven-haired man began to walk away.

Risking further trouble, he asked in a tranquil yet loud voice, "What is your name, sir?"

"Why do you want to know?" The man raised an eyebrow, but his voice was not callous, although it should have been after what he had said. Then, without waiting for an answer, he responded, "Saito. My name here is Saito." Although he hadn't come to a halt to answer his question, there was a brief moment where it looked as if he would, but he never did.

"Thank you, Saito!" he said, hoping the man had heard him, before rushing to his room to find the gloves and place them on his hand.

After covering his hands and leaving no flesh exposed, he yet again ventured outside of his room. This time, though, he paused right after closing his door. The small nagging voice in his head had told him that something had been different when he gazed out the window. And now that same voice spoke up once more. Something was missing, it told him. Glancing at his hands, he thought about it. When no answer came to his mind, he frowned and shrugged.

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99, who would've checked this if I had had some more time. Dedicated to Anna Jaganshi and Chaseha Wing.


End file.
